Aidan O'Connell
|birth= February 21, 1981 Jefferson, Los Santos |death= September 9, 2012 Jefferson, Los Santos |hidep= |race= }} |gender= Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidec= |family= Liam O'Connell Melissa Gallagher |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Early life Aidan O'Connell was born on the 21st of February, 1981 in a middle class household in the Four Points neighbourhood of Jefferson, Los Santos. Both of his parents worked in a small family owned diner on the corner of Rolland and Belview Street. Six years after Aidan's birth, Liam and Melissa decided to have another child. Due to complications during child birth, the mother and second child did not survive, leaving Liam alone to take care of a six years old boy. Spending much of his time in the diner to support what remained of the O'Connell family, Liam never paid much attention to Aidan, who desperately craved for his father's approval. The road to violence Growing up in a neighbourhood known for it's multiethnic society and high crime rate, Aidan was exposed to violence at a very young age. His father was an easy target for extortion by the local criminals, often returning home without the weekly pay and a few extra bruises. To the south, black gang activity was as flourishing as ever - drugs, assaults, robberies and the occasional murder were a constant threat. During his school years, Aidan proved to be both smart and resourceful. The criminal surroundings did not serve as a warning, but rather an inspiration and promise of an easy living as opposed to the demanding legitimate world his father opted for. As a natural leader, it didn't take him long to gather a group of like-minded individuals, taking the idea of extortion from the business world and applying it to the school environment. At the age of thirteen, Aidan took interest in martial arts, specifically boxing. Both his competititve and often impulsive nature as well as his physical condition were thriving in this sport. He frequented a local gym with his friends, organizing street fights in the spare time. It was a great way to earn both money as well as the respect of his fellow peers. On his own During Aidan's time in high school, his father began to show symptoms of severe depression. First it was his diner that got closed. He was forced to sell it, leaving him without a job. Aidan was forced to help out with the money, leaving Liam even more grief-stricken as he found out how his son was earning it. About a year after Aidan's high school graduation, Liam committed suicide. He hung himself at home, leaving behind nothing but the small house they lived in. Around that time, Aidan and his group started getting ambitious. They decided to expand to car theft, associating themselves with a chop shop in Idlewood. They'd steal slightly older cars, avoiding anything expensive because of the risk associated with it. The cars were then driven to the garage, earning them a small percentage of the value in the process. This in combination with the street fights slowly got them unwanted attention from a local mob boss, who wanted a cut of the profits in exchange for allowing them to operate with his blessing. This system worked well for a couple of years, before internal conflicts started arising. Thomas and Jimmy, two of Aidan's associates, thought they weren't getting paid enough and figured they'd take things in their own hands. Aidan's good friend Declan tried to convince them to reconsider, ending up stabbed in the process. This was enough to get Thomas scared, he left town and was not heard of since. Jimmy however remained and decide to take his problems up with Aidan. As the latter figured out what happened, his impulsive nature took the better of him. In all his rage he went and publicly assaulted Jimmy, beating at him and ultimately killing him. Prison Aidan ended up getting arrested and sentenced to eleven years in prison for manslaughter. He was sent to the San Andreas Correctional Facilities, a little fish in a sea of murderers, rapists and criminal masterminds. There he was taken under the wing of a former Italian family capo after holding his ground against a fellow inmate. While in prison, Aidan's life has changed drastically. The little moral values he had were gone, the only life he valued was his own. No deed was too dark, if it was necessary for survival. It was as if a certain numbness emptied him out and filled his head with rage and greed instead. Conscience was a thing long forgotten and murder became a close friend. He served his full eleven years, lucky to avoid additional punishment for the crimes he committed inside the walls. Aidan left the prison at the age of thirty-one, returning back to Los Santos, fueled by greed and wordly desires, determined to fill the vacuum of power left in the corrupt city of saints. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Irish-American Category:Irish-Americans Category:Criminals Category:Organized Crime